Vindicated
by Iron Serenity
Summary: He had no intention of living out his life, and every intention of going through with this. No shounen-ai in this, it wouldn't fit in the plot. My first fanfic ever, so please R & R!


Roxas pushed the flaxen bangs out of his eyes and continued his ride up the elevator of his high rise building

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so please, feel free to give me a few pointers/flame me/whatever you please.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora would have died in Axel's place.

--

Roxas pushed the flaxen bangs out of his eyes and continued his ride up the elevator of his high rise building. He nodded in acknowledgement at his next-door neighbor. Roxas use to hang out with him, until everything started to spiral downward. What was his name again? Adam? Alex? _Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore._

He had no intention of living out his life, and every intention of going through with this.

The young boy just prayed that none of the people in the crowded elevator had seen the button for the roof light up. Nobody ever went up on the roof.

Roxas had been planning this for quite a while now.

Sure, he was a good looking kid, and his mysterious air had caused girls to gravitate towards him. He rolled his eyes. Girls do always seem to like the quiet types. Despite all the female attention, there was still a proverbial emptiness in his heart. He had never fallen in love with any of them. They just weren't his type. All of them were either too dumb to hold a conversation or too absorbed in themselves.

Roxas was a smart young man, too. All of his teachers loved him, and he was at the top of his class. He was going to graduate as valedictorian in a few short months.

You would think that being an intelligent boy like he is, he would realize that suicide isn't the answer, wouldn't you?

Despite that, he still felt justified in his actions.

His brother, Demyx, was his best friend. They were opposite in almost every way, but they seemed to complete each other. That had all changed when Demyx was struck and killed by a drunk driver, about two years ago. He never had the heart to replace him with some other random guy from school. Family usually always came first for Roxas.

After the death of his beloved older brother, his mother became a drunk. Roxas always thought it was sad that his mother had turned to the poison that had essentially killed her son, and so led to her own demise.

Roxas' father, Cloud, was, so to speak, lost without his wife. He had devoted his life to making her happy, and he now had no purpose. He had even bought the booze for her, just to appease her. To him, it was a sin to disagree with his wife.

Cloud was a man of few words, like his father and grandfather before him. He had virtually no experience in dealing with his emotions, so he started to hit Roxas.

Of course, Roxas being the sensitive soul that he is, (But don't you EVER tell anyone that!) he blamed it on himself. And he kept placing the blame on himself on subsequent occasions. Amazingly, enough, the boy stayed devoted to his dad.

But now, the blonde had taken enough. He was ready to give it all up, just to see what was in store for him on the other side of the door.

--

The elevator doors opened with a soft bell tone. Roxas made his move to exit the small space. He was pretty sure he had been alone when he exited the elevator.

He hadn't counted on someone following him out.

The teenager slowly made his way to the edge of the building. Sitting down, he pulled a sheet of paper out of the messenger bag he brought out with him. Roxas began to ink his final note.

_Whoever reads this- _

_By the time you acquire this, I will be long gone. By the time the wind is done carrying it and you pick it up out of curiosity, I will have been thoroughly eaten by the worms, and everyone will have forgotten my story. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Whatever. I might as well just get on with this. I'm not even going to bother with signing my name. It won't hold any significance to the reader, anyway._

Roxas set the paper down on the concrete, and watched as a gentle breeze carried his paper away.

_Pretty soon my fate will be similar. That almost has a poetic ring to it. Too bad I already used my last paper._

Remembering his mission, Roxas stood up at the edge of the high rise, with the toe caps of his shoes hanging off about an inch.

_Fifty-six floors. That's an awfully long drop._

Roxas pulled off his black and white checkered wrist band, and watch it flutter to the ground. _Whatever, won't be needing that anymore._

Slowly, the distressed blonde inched his feet farther and farther off of the building.

"This is it." Roxas said aloud, to no one in particular.

He started his descent down. But what was this? He had suddenly stopped, when he had hardly even left the top of the building,

Confused, Roxas craned his neck to see a thin arm holding on to the back of his shirt. He traced the arm back to the shoulder with his eyes.

He was shocked to find his next door neighbor was holding on to his t-shirt with all of his might. Roxas' own azure eyes met his neighbor's (_Axel, his name is Axel!) _emerald pair.

The boy with the wild red hair pulled Roxas back on to his feet, and wrapped his slender arms around his younger counterpart.

The two young men stood in silence, with the occasional sob. Roxas had his hands entangled in the front of the redhead's shirt, staining it with the salty water falling from his eyes.

The blonde's eyes welled up with tears as he looked up at Axel. "Sorry," he muttered, in between sobs.

"It's alright; I understand. I promise you I will get you help once we get down from here. Promise." Axel told Roxas.

"Why didn't you just let me drop?" Roxas inquired. "No one would miss me."

To which the redhead replied, "That's not true. I would."


End file.
